


For You, These Come With A Happy Ending

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Yahaba!, If you don't want to see cotton candy level fluff from Kyoutani don't bother reading this, Kyoutani helps him feel better, M/M, Massages, That is all there is here, They're married if you don't like it that's too bad, Yahaba is a workaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: Shigeru has been working himself into the dirt to support himself and Kentarou while Ken finishes his degree. Kentarou wants to show his appreciation now that he's done. He has a birthday surprise ready for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SALTY SON!
> 
> He shares a birthday with my eyebrow son who also got a fic today.
> 
> I wanted to write a pure fluff fic for these two since they tend to get angst. I love these boys.

Shigeru got home late from his job like he had more often than not lately. The smell of curry greeted him as he walked in the door and a soft smile came across his face. He took his shoes off and set his briefcase down in the entryway. Walking farther into the apartment, he whispered out that he was home. As he made it to the living room he huffed out a laugh at the sight he was greeted with.

 

Kentarou was passed out on the couch. Three anatomy books and a note pad were strewn out on the coffee table in front of him and their black Scottish Terrier, Kona, was curled in a ball on his lap. Kona heard Shigeru shuffling through the apartment and she jumped up to meet him. Kentarou groaned and rubbed his eyes before looking up to see Shigeru with a smirk on his face.

 

“Good evening, sleepyhead.”

 

Kentarou grunted then grabbed him by the tie to pull him down for a kiss. Shigeru laughed and let himself fall over the back of the couch into his husband’s lap. Kentarou caught him and held him in place while they lazily moved their lips together. Kona was apparently not pleased by the lack of attention and wriggled herself between them to lick their faces. They laughed as they broke apart to shower her in affection. Kentarou rubbed Shigeru’s leg and gave him another quick kiss.

 

“Welcome home. Are you hungry? I made dinner.”

 

Shigeru smiled.

 

“I could smell it. I’m starving actually, I had to skip lunch again today. Did you eat already?”

 

“Nah, was waitin’ for you.”

 

“Aww, so cute Ken-chan!”

 

Kentarou huffed and pushed Shigeru off him. A chuckle bubbled out of his chest as he fell backwards onto the couch. A small smile made its way onto Kentarou’s face as he looked away from his husband. Shigeru nudged him with his elbow and pointed to the kitchen.

 

“I was serious about how hungry I am. Let’s eat.”

 

Kentarou snorted, and they got up and made their way to the kitchen. Shigeru got drinks and dished out some food for Kona while Kentarou made bowls for them. After they got settled they both muttered out a quick ‘itadakimasu’ before digging in. Shigeru moaned around a mouthful of food and Kentarou had to cover his mouth to muffle a laugh and got a kick under the table for his troubles.

 

“Shut up, I said I was hungry.”

 

“Babe, there’s hungry and then there’s having a foodgasm. It’s just curry, you don’t need to cream your pants over it.”

 

Shigeru flipped him off and they finished eating. After they were done Shigeru took the dishes and gave them a quick rinse before putting them in the dishwasher. By the time he was done Kentarou was already back in the living room, hunched over his books, brows furrowed in concentration. 

 

It was coming up on the end of the school year and Kentarou was in his final semester of classes for his sports medicine degree. After a successful internship at a local hospital he had managed to secure a position as a therapist once he graduated. All he needed to do now was pass his finals and get his degree. He tilted his head back to look at Shigeru.

 

“You should go to bed, I’ll join you in a bit.”

 

“And you call me a workaholic.”

 

Kentarou scowled and turned back to his books.

 

“I only stay up late studying for 2 weeks before finals twice a year. You work yourself into the ground five days a week every week. There’s a huge difference and you need to go to bed ‘cuz I’m not gonna let you get sick from lack of sleep.”

 

Yahaba rolled his eyes and waved him off. He turned to go to the bedroom and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers before going into the bathroom and taking a shower. One of his favorite things in his daily routine was the hot shower before bed to relax his muscles. 

 

Being hunched over a desk while stressing out killed his shoulders and his back. The hot water coupled with the aromatherapy shower gel he bought helped to loosen him up and make him drowsy enough to fall asleep within minutes of crawling under the covers. It didn’t hurt that Kentarou loved the scent of the shower gel and usually curled into his side like a puppy.

 

After he was done he blow dried his hair and put on his boxers before throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper. He walked back into the bedroom after glancing at Kentarou in the living room. He was scratching his head with his free hand while bouncing a pen on his lips and highlighting something he saw in one of his text books.

 

Contrary to popular belief, Kentarou had always been very studious. He was the only reason Shigeru graduated with the grades that he did in high school. Kentarou got a full scholarship into the local university to study sports medicine like he wanted and it shocked everyone except Shigeru. He purposely got an apartment near Kentarou’s school so he could have an excuse for them to move in together.

 

During the first couple years of school Kentarou would work part time jobs to supplement their income so Shigeru wouldn’t have to work too hard to cover their expenses. In the past year though, the workload became too much and he had to stop working to focus on his studies. Shigeru made enough for them to survive on his regular income, but he always worked overtime to help them build a savings. It was better to have a cushion in case something ever happened.

 

Kentarou felt guilty. He tried but failed to convince Shigeru to cut back on the overtime. He even offered to find some part time work on the weekends, but Shigeru refused to give up the only free time they had together. They compromised by arranging that if Shigeru went to bed at a reasonable time Kentarou would join him. It worked out since they both slept better when they were cuddled together, even though neither would admit it.

 

Kentarou heard his husband go back to the bedroom without him and closed his books. He picked Kona up to bring her back to their room and place her at the foot of the bed. She walked in a circle and scratched at the comforter before curling in a ball to go back to sleep. Kentarou slipped under the covers and brought Shigeru close for a kiss. They settled into their normal sleeping positions and Shigeru rubbed his face in his husband’s hair.

 

“I have to go on another business trip in a couple weeks. Last week of February through the first week of March.”

 

Kentarou sighed and hugged him closer.

 

“I’m going with you.”

 

Shigeru pulled away from and leveled him with a stern glare.

 

“The hell you are. This is your last semester and you sure as shit aren’t going to jeopardize your degree to come with me.”

 

Kentarou wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close again.

 

“I’ve already talked to my professors about taking my finals early anyway. I wanted you to stop working yourself into the dirt for our sake, so the sooner I was done the better. I was gonna be done with all my finals by the end of next week and it was supposed to be a surprise. So much for that.”

 

Yahaba laughed and crawled on top of his husband, cheeks flushed from excitement.

 

“You’re really gonna be able to come?”

 

Kentarou smirked up at him. 

 

“Yup, you aren’t gettin’ rid of me that easily.”

 

Shigeru leaned down to kiss the stupid smirk off his face. Kentarou reached up and brought him closer, but before anything could get too heated Shigeru yawned and Kentarou couldn’t hold his laughter back. Shigeru smacked him and rolled over to his own side of the bed and closed himself off. 

 

“Aww, come on babe that was funny.”

 

Shigeru huffed and continued to ignore him. Kentarou let an evil grin come across his face as he lifted his hands just above Shigeru’s sides.  He started tickling him and Shigeru let out an undignified squawk before he started laughing uncontrollably. 

 

“S-STOP! KEN- HAHAHA STOP!”

 

Shigeru turned over, grabbed Kentarou by the shoulders, and pinned him down. Kentarou smirked up at him and Shigeru giggled before letting his weight fall on him. Kentarou wrapped his arms around his waist before turning them both on their sides.

 

“Sleep. Now."

 

“Fiiiiiiiine.”

 

Shigeru nuzzled his face into the crook of Kentarou’s neck with a sigh. Within minutes both men were asleep, limbs tangled together.

 

\---

 

Shigeru left Kentarou to study that weekend for his finals and got stuff together for the business trip. He made arrangements with his boss for them to share his room and got some teasing glances from his coworkers. He brushed them off and went on with his work. 

 

That Friday Shigeru went home early to make dinner and surprise his husband. Kentarou walked in the door, dropped his bag on the floor with a resounding thud, and let out a long sigh. Shigeru came running out of the kitchen and jumped into his arms. Kentarou caught him on reflex alone and started sputtering in shock.

 

“Wh-what are you doing here? What happened at work? Is everything okay?”

 

Shigeru giggled into his neck and pulled back to kiss him.

 

“Everything’s fine. I asked to go home early today so I could make you dinner and celebrate you being done with school!”

 

Kentarou clutched him tighter and kissed him. He carried Shigeru back into the kitchen and set him on the counter. There was sliced chicken breast on the counter with flour and seasonings with a bowl of eggwash and Kentarou’s eyes lit up. Shigeru started laughing and lightly pushed him back so he could get down.

 

“If you want me to make your fried chicken you need to get out of the kitchen. Go take a long shower, it shouldn’t take much longer now that the prep work is done.”

 

Kentarou pulled him in for a kiss and let him go with a smile and a nod. He walked back to their room to get a change of clothes and took a shower as instructed. Shigeru started cooking the chicken and was making the salad in between batches. There was rice left over from the night before that he put into a bowl and warmed up in the microwave.

 

By the time Kentarou came out of the bathroom Shigeru was on the last batch of chicken to cook. Kentarou grabbed the rice and the salad and set the table. They each got their own drinks and Shigeru brought the chicken out to the table and they both sat down.

 

“Congratulations on finishing school babe. I’m really proud of you.”

 

Kentarou blushed and looked away while scratching the back of his head.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Shigeru beamed at him and nudged him under the table.

 

“Let’s eat.”

 

Kentarou nodded and they both said their thanks and dug in. Kentarou ate half of the chicken before even touching his salad or rice and Shigeru had to muffle a laugh with his hand. 

 

“I don’t get to eat your fried chicken often, let me have this.”

 

Shigeru laughed even harder and got a light kick under the table. He retaliated by taking the last piece of chicken off Kentarou’s plate and shoving it in his mouth. The look of shock and hurt on his husband’s face was priceless. Shigeru quickly picked his plate up from the table and moved it out of Kentarou’s reach and finished off his chicken. He turned to flash a victorious grin over to him but was met with Kentarou dangling a piece of chicken in his hand before stuffing it in his mouth with a smirk.

 

Both men started laughing and Kona started barking between them under the table. They cleared the dishes and Shigeru took his shower while Kentarou got himself and Kona ready for bed. After Shigeru was done with his shower he crawled into bed beside his husband and was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

 

“Thanks for dinner. ‘t was good.”

 

He giggled and rubbed his face in Kentarou’s hair.

 

“I’m glad you liked it. Now that you’re done with school I can start making dinner more often. Once you start working I’ll stop doing my overtime unless it’s necessary for work, as promised.”

 

Kentarou let out a pleased growl and moved up to kiss him, letting his hands wander over Shigeru’s body. Shigeru kissed him back and let out a pleased sigh when Kentarou moved from his lips to his jaw then his neck. Kentarou moved so that he was settled between Shigeru’s legs and started to kiss down his chest. Shigeru ran his fingers through his husband’s hair and as Kentarou looped his fingers in the waistband of his boxers… Kona jumped up and licked Kentarou’s face, scaring the shit out of him and killing the mood.

 

Shigeru ran his hands over his face and groaned.

 

“Cockblocked by my damn dog.”

 

Kentarou huffed out a laugh and gave him a kiss.

 

“Don’t worry, Shinji’s gonna watch her while we’re gone. We’ll have  _ plenty _ of opportunities over the next couple weeks to make up for that.”

 

Shigeru smiled and kissed him back before Kentarou settled into his side.

 

“You’re right, I’m glad you get to come with me. I’m gonna be really busy during the day but having you there when I get back to the room is going to make this the best business trip ever.”

 

“And you call me the sappy one.”

 

“We’re both sappy, shut your face.”

 

\---

 

Sunday rolled around and Kentarou was getting the last few things he wanted to keep himself busy while Shigeru was working. He got a couple puzzle books, a new game for his 3DS, and two birthday cards. He filled one out, signed it from both of them and sent it out in the mailbox with a stamp from his wallet on the way home. He put the other in one of the books to keep it hidden.

 

He walked in the door and found their bags that they had packed that morning waiting in the entryway. He laughed when he saw the small canvas tote bag filled with Kona’s leash, a couple toys, and her dog food right next to them. 

 

“Babe, I think Shinji has more of Kona’s stuff than we do already. I don’t know if he wants another bag of it.”

 

“THOSE ARE HER FAVORITE TOYS SHE IS TAKING THEM WITH HER!”

 

He sighed and shook his head with a smile. He put his purchases in his bag and checked to make sure the present he bought was still well hidden in the rolls of his clothing. After he put everything back he started loading up the car to get ready to leave for the airport. This time around the trip was to Hokkaido and their flight was set to leave in a couple hours. As he was loading up the car Shinji walked up and greeted him.

 

“So, where’s my god-daughter?”

 

Kentarou chuckled and motioned to the open door. Shinji brought his fingers up to his mouth and whistled and Kona came barreling out the door. He squatted down and she jumped up into his arms and knocked him onto his back with a laugh. Shigeru grabbed her bag and jogged out to meet his best friend.

 

“Thanks again Shinji. Here’s her stuff.”

 

_ “Dude, _ I have more of her toys than you do. She can play with the ones I already have there. I’ll take the food and the leash though.”

 

Kentarou muffled a laugh with his hand and Shigeru glared at him. 

 

“I think Kona can decide that for herself!”

 

Shigeru pulled the two of the toys and waved them in the air for her look at.

 

“Konaaaaa do you want to take these with you?”

 

Kona was so busy licking Shinji’s face and getting attention that she completely ignored him and he sank his shoulders in defeat.

 

“Fine, I’ll put them back. Here’s the leash and the food. Let me say bye before you go back though.”

 

Shinji nodded and Shigeru went to put the toys away. Kentarou walked up to the pair and bent down to scratch Kona behind her ears. She wagged her tail and leaned into the contact and gave him a small bark when he stopped. He picked her up with one hand and reached down to help Shinji up with the other. Once Shinji was standing he nudged Kentarou in the side with his elbow.

 

“So, any special plans for his birthday?”

 

Kentarou nodded with a small smile. 

 

“Yeah, I already called one of the restaurants down there to have some ikuradon delivered to our room. Hokkaido apparently has the best in the country and I’m not gonna miss out on the opportunity.”

 

“I’d expect no less from the sappiest puppy I know.”

 

Kentarou growled and gave him a glare.

 

“I am  _ not _ a dog.”

 

“Dude, you literally just growled at me. Just accept the fact that you’re part dog and we still love you for it.”

 

Kentarou rolled his eyes and brought Kona up to his face with a smile and gave her a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“I’m gonna miss you girl. Terrorize Shinji as much as possible, okay?”

 

Shinji flipped him off and both men started laughing. Shigeru made his way back outside after doing a final check of the house for their things. Before he locked the door Shinji called out to him.

 

“Phone chargers!”

 

Shigeru’s head fell back between his shoulders and he went back inside. After he returned with the chargers he called back over to Shinji.

 

“Anything else mother?”

 

“Did you remember to turn off the stove?”

 

Shigeru flipped him off and all three men started laughing. He locked the door and walked over to the other two and took Kona from his husband’s arms. He rubbed his face in her fur then gave her a kiss to the side of her face.

 

“Try and be good for Shinji. I won’t get mad if you piss in his shoes though.”

 

“You’d be buying me new ones if she did.”

 

Both Shigeru and Kentarou responded together.

 

“Worth it.”

 

They smiled at each other and Shinji rolled his eyes as he grabbed Kona, put her leash on and set her back on the ground.

 

“I can’t take this mind-numbing sweetness anymore. You two have fun, I’ll take good care of your baby until you guys get back. See ya later.”

 

He hugged them both and grabbed the bag with Kona’s food before heading back to his own apartment. Kentarou got into the driver’s seat and Shigeru put the phone chargers in his carry-on bag before climbing into the passenger’s seat and they took off for the airport. 

 

Their flight went off without a hitch. They rented a car so that Kentarou would have a mode of transportation while Shigeru was working and they checked into their hotel. After going out to get some snack foods and things they could make for meals in their room they settled in for the evening and made up for the interruption they had Friday night.

 

After a few days went by of Shigeru working and Kentarou being a tourist, March 1st came around. Shigeru went to work like usual and Kentarou went out to buy a gift bag and tissue paper and to pay the restaurant for dinner. He got a candle and a warmer plate and some flowers in a vase and went back to the hotel room. 

 

He set the candle on the warmer plate to start filling the room with its scent and had housekeeping bring up a table and two chairs. He put the flowers in the center and cleaned up the room and placed the present on the table. The restaurant delivered two orders of ikuradon about fifteen minutes before Shigeru was due to be back. He set the table and waited on the bed for his husband to get back.

 

\---

 

Shigeru’s shoulders were practically up to his ears. His boss had been making unreasonable requests throughout the day and he didn’t even have time to take a lunch. His phone was still at the bottom of his briefcase and he couldn’t care enough to fish it out to call Kentarou since he only needed to take the elevator back up to the room. He took his card key and opened the door and was greeted by the scent of chamomile and the sight of dinner set on a table that magically appeared in their room. He stepped inside and placed his briefcase on the ground before calling out for his husband.

 

“Ken…?”

 

Kentarou was already on his way to the door after hearing the door unlock. He swept Shigeru up in a hug and gave him a kiss.

 

“Happy Birthday, Shigeru.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It’s your birthday. You forgot again didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah I suppose I did… Is that why you wanted to come with me?”

 

“Well, that’s one reason. I was starting to miss you since we didn’t get to spend much time together other than sleeping this semester so-“

 

“OH MY GOD THAT MEAN IT’S MATSUKAWA SEMPAI’S BIRTHDAY TOO!”

 

Shigeru reached down to grab his phone but Kentarou pulled him back up into a hug again.

 

“Hey now, I sent a card before we left from both of us. Today’s about you, I even got your favorite dinner.”

 

Shigeru looked over his husband’s shoulder and saw the two bowls of ikuradon on the table and let out a squeal before he could stop himself. Kentarou buried his face in his chest to muffle his laugh and Shigeru pulled him back to muffle it with a kiss instead.

 

“I love you so much Ken. Thank you.”

 

Kentarou reached down and grabbed his hand and brought him over to the table and they both sat down. They said their thanks and started to eat, Shigeru moaning around his food while Kentarou tried his hardest to let him enjoy it without teasing him. 

 

The thoughts of work melted away from Shigeru’s head but his muscles were still tense from him being worked up all day. After they finished eating Kentarou offered for them to order room service for desert but Shigeru declined since he was so full.

 

Kentarou lightly pushed the gift bag that was on the side of the table towards the birthday boy.

 

“Here, I gotcha somethin’.”

 

Shigeru smiled and pulled the bag into his lap. He pulled the tissue paper off the top and looked inside. There were four bottles of various essential oils and he placed them on the table in front of him one by one:

 

Rose oil.

 

Lemon oil.

 

Cinnamon oil.

 

Ylang ylang oil.

 

He held the last one in his hands and gave Kentarou a curious look.

 

“What in the world is ylang ylang?”

 

Kentarou shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Some flower apparently.” 

 

He stood up and walked behind Shigeru and point at each of the bottles.

 

“Rose oil is supposed to help with all stress issues. Lemon oil is supposed to be gentle and refreshing. Cinnamon oil is, I’m not kidding here, supposed to help you love what you do for work. And this ylang ylang oil is supposed to help relieve anger and frustration.”

 

He grabbed Shigeru’s shoulders firmly and started rubbing circles with his thumbs. He then leaned down to whisper in Shigeru’s ear.

 

“One of my classes this last semester was for massage therapy. I was thinking I could give you a massage for your birthday.”

 

A shiver ran up Shigeru’s spine and he turned to give Kentarou a kiss.

 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Did you know that?”

 

“Uh huh, sure. Most days it feels like that’s Kona’s title. Anyway, go take your shower like normal, I’ll clean up here and get the bed ready. Pick whatever oil you want and fill the sink with hot water and put it in there before you start, okay?”

 

Shigeru nodded and got up from his seat. He gave Kentarou another firm kiss to the lips before grabbing the rose oil and sauntering into the bathroom. Kentarou called room service and had the table and chairs taken back out of the room. He set the vase on the side table near the window and pulled the sheets back on the bed. He pulled out his phone and brought up his music app. He had downloaded some classical pieces he found relaxing and set it to play when he heard the shower turn off.

 

Shigeru walked out of the bathroom in just a pair of boxers to the sound of Bach’s Cello Suite No. 1 in G Major lightly bouncing around the room. He turned the corner and saw Kentarou was motioning for him to lay on the bed with a smile. He laid down on his stomach while Kentarou went to grab the bottle of oil out of the sink. He dried off the bottle and walked back out into the room to find Shigeru already half asleep on the bed.

 

Kentarou straddled Shigeru’s hips and settled himself so he was sitting on Shigeru’s butt. They both laughed at the awkward positioning.

 

“Sorry, this is the best I can do without a proper table.”

 

“It’s fine as long as I’m the only one you massage like this in a bed.”

 

“Oh please, as if I would want to do this with anyone else. Shut up and let me do my work.”

 

Shigeru hummed an affirmative and Kentarou put some oil on his hand before placing the bottle on a towel and rubbing his hands together. He leaned forward and pressed his hands firmly at the base of Shigeru’s neck and worked his way up to the base of his skull.

 

Shigeru moaned at the pressure and relaxed even further into the mattress. Kentarou chuckled and worked on his neck until the muscles weren’t tight then moved to his shoulders. The music switched to Chopin’s Fantasie-Impromptu and Shigeru hummed again. It was his favorite piano piece.

 

“You’re too good to me.”

 

“Nah, just love ya that’s all.”

 

“Mm, love you too.”

 

Kentarou smiled and shifted to get off his husband. Shigeru whined and was shushed.

 

“Gotta get off so I can do your arms. I’ll go back when I go to do your back.”

 

Shigeru nodded and Kentarou started with his right arm, slowly working his way down, spending slightly more time on the joints than the muscles. As he finished with his hand he held it up and kissed the back, eliciting some giggles from Shigeru. He followed suit with the left side but this time kissed Shigeru’s wedding ring and blush rose up on Shigeru’s cheeks before he buried his face in his pillow.

 

Kentarou sat back in his previous position on Shigeru’s ass and put some more oil on his hands. He pressed the heels of his hands into his lower back on either side of his spine and pressed upwards until he reached his neck again. He worked the muscles around his shoulder blades and upper back then shuffled so he was sitting on Shigeru’s thighs so he could work on the lower back.

 

The music was steadily playing through and Kentarou was slowly working his way down Shigeru’s body. He spent a little more time than was necessary working his ass, but that was because he was having fun. Shigeru laughed weakly and told him to move on or he would have stayed there all night. He worked on Shigeru’s right leg first, taking his time to work through the thicker muscles in his legs.

 

As he got to Shigeru’s left leg Liszt’s Liebstraum No. 3 in E Major started playing. Kentarou smiled because this was his favorite piece on this playlist and he hummed along with the music. After he finished with the massage he crawled up to growl in Shigeru’s ear.

 

“For you, these massages come with a happy ending.”

 

He expected a retort or an agreement or  _ something _ but when Shigeru didn’t say anything Kentarou turned to look at his face and Shigeru was knocked out. Drool pooling on the pillow and light snores coming out of his mouth and Kentarou sighed in defeat. He put the oil on the bedside table and crawled in next to his husband before pulling the covers over them both. He gave him a kiss on the cheek with a smile and turned over to go to sleep.

 

Shigeru woke up the next morning more refreshed than he had ever felt in his life. He could feel his husband’s warm body pressed to his side and turned to face him. Kentarou grumbled a bit from the change in position but quickly grabbed Shigeru and rubbed his face in his chest as he slept. Shigeru chuckled and wrapped him up in his arms. 

  
He was grateful today was Saturday. He was going to enjoy a lazy day with his best friend and love of his life and, if he was lucky, get some belated birthday sex. Though at this point he was pretty sure luck had nothing to do with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I figured since Shigeru got cockblocked in the beginning it was only fair that Kentarou got cockblocked too.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
